Styles de combat
Les sorceleurs se servent de deux glaives, mais seulement une à la fois, gardant l'autre main libre pour les Signes. En général, le glaive en argent est plus efficace contres les bêtes surnaturelles; loups-garoux, génies, vampires, spectres... Et le glaive en acier est plutôt utilisé contre les mutants et les humamnoïdes. Bien qu'il il ya trois styles de combat différents dans The Witcher, il y a également des différences selon l'application des styles aux glaives en argent versus les glaives en acier. Style puissant Lambert nomme ce style Le Diable de Temeria. "Ce sont les lansquenets de Temeria, des rustres, qui l'ont créé. Il est très efficace quand l'adversaire porte une armure." This style hits hard and heavy, dealing the most damage with a single blow to one opponent out of all the witcher fighting styles. The downside is the slowness; the enemy may be quick enough to slip in a debilitating blow of their own while the witcher is just preparing to strike. But against knights and nécrophages, creatures with thick skin or tough armour, Strong Style cuts the fighting time to a much more bearable length. As game progresses and player might improve dextérité attribute, added attack efficiency renders Strong Style much more usable against swift opponents (voir Style rapide). Astuce : Le signe sélectionné en dernier est mémorisé. Quand, Géralt ressortira une arme, c’est le style qui sera actif, quelque soit le type d’arme employé. Mechanics Ulilisez le style puissant contre des ennemis de grande taille, très robustes ou en armure : :* Vous pouvez passer au style puissant en cliquant sur l’icône loup ou en appyant sur la touche "Z". :* Faites un clic gauche sur votre cible. Voir aussi :* Argent Puissant :* Acier Puissant Style rapide Lambert nomme le style rapide Addan Aenye, le Fougueux Danseur "Il a été mis au point par le légendaire poète-bretteur elfe, Nissail à partir de l'observation des chats sauvages, surtout des ocelots. Il privilégie la vitesse et l'agilité sur la force brute. Le Fougueux Danseur ne laisse pas à l'adversaire le temps de frapper. Comme Nissail l'a écrit, « le bretteur idéal est une flamme qui ne peut être blessée et qui blesse chaque fois qu'on la touche. » Ce style est très répandu dans l'aristocratie elfique." Le style rapide sert bien contre des adversaires agiles, comme les fantômes et les vampires. Cepandant, le style est aussi utile contre des adversaires plus massifs come les décharneurs, car la vitesse des coup ne permet une réponse. Mechanics Utilisez le style rapide lorsque vous affrontez des adversaires agiles : :* Vous pouvez passer au style rapide en cliquant sur l’icône chat ou en appyant sur la touche "X". :* Faites un clic gauche sur votre cible. Voir aussi :* Argent Rapide :* Acier Rapide Style de groupe Lambert nomme ce style Viroledan Naev'de Feaine Glaeddyv. "Littéralement, c'est le style des glaives aux neufs soleils. Il a été inventé par les bretteurs de Viroledo pour affronter plusieurs adversaires grâce à des enchaînements complexes de frappes de taille. Ses maîtres affrontent jusqu'à neuf adversaires à la fois." When surrounded by a multitude of creatures, this style shines. The beautiful, circular moves of this style make sure that every single one of the surrounding opponents gets hit and, with upgrades, grants a considerable chance of knocking them down. The Viroledan should be used with consideration, however, for even though certain foes (like noyeurs) fall under the dancing blade like leaves, there are also monsters in the midst of which the Group Style is not recommended (such as exploding bloedzuigers and décharneurs). When facing mixed groups, it is best to target the weakest enemy, where the chances of missing are the smallest. Astuce : Le signe sélectionné en dernier est mémorisé. Quand, Géralt ressortira une arme, c’est le style qui sera actif., quelque soit le type d’arme employé. Mechanics Vous rencontrez un groupe d’adversaires de faible niveau. Choississez le style de groupe pour les vaincre plus rapidement : :* Pour passer au style de groupe, cliquez sur '''l’icône griffon ou appuyez sur "C". :* Faites un clic gauche sur votre cible. Voir aussi :* Argent Groupe :* Acier Groupe Catégorie:Combat dans The Witcher cs:Styly boje de:Kampfstile en:Witcher fighting styles it:Stili di combattimento hu:Harcstílusok pl:System Walki